In an area where it snows heavily, several accidents occur due to snow accumulated on a roof. The roof that does not withstand the weight of the snow may collapse, and workers may fall off the roof during removal of the snow accumulated on the roof. In addition, pedestrians may be hit by the snow falling from the roof, resulting in death and injury.
According to the related art, a method for installing a heating cable on the roof is used so as to solve the foregoing problems. However, since the cable itself is buried under the snow due to a small diameter of the heating cable, a snow-removing effect may be not fully obtained.
Also, since the heating cables are disorderly disposed, there is a disadvantage that an appearance of a building is not good.